Megs' Not-So-Impressive Erectile Dysfunction
by The-Lime-Raven
Summary: I'm not sorry. Sticky, crack, written on a dare.


shout out to Riley for the opening line and working title! you perverted ace you.

* * *

><p>"Lord Megatron, is there something wrong-"<p>

"SHUT UP."

Used to his Lord's bellowing, he did not flinch. He would patiently wait with his paneling closed until ordered otherwise.

Finally, his Lord tired and accepted that despite his best efforts, his spike would not harden. "Open," he growled. He wasn't _that_ upset, he planned on dominating Soundwave at some point but wanted to submit first.

Soundwave obeyed. Yes, he was disappointed he could not use his Lord's girth, but he would rather serve his Lord like this than have him feel inadequate.

Megatron straddled the blue mech. As relaxing as it was to surrender control to his loyal Third, he couldn't in his condition. Soundwave was understanding, he could be dominant another time.

Still, it never hurt to ask. It only hurt if he _didn't_ ask. "Soundwave," he called, perched on his subordinate's lap, "You do not mind being submissive?"

"Negative, my Lord." He knew the next question but dared not speak on his own.

"And the safeword?" He pinned Soundwave's wrists.

"Optimus."

"Good, Soundwave." Megatron sank onto the spike in one clean motion. "Do not overload until I say."

The pause was if Soundwave had any objections to the order. He did not.

As Megatron moved, Soundwave immediately was lost in the sensation of the harsh grip on his spike. Each thrust up was almost painful at the rush of cold air hitting his array. The down thrusts were a relief, warmth sheathing him once again.

A pleasant swirl of heat circled his array and he knew he wouldn't last. "My Lord," he pleaded, "Let me overload."

A harsh thrust was his punishment. "You may overload when I do, and not a nanosecond before."

Megatron grinded on the spike experimentally. It hit his favourite internal sensors, the ones in the superior section of his valve, and provided his exterior node with direct stimulation. He threw his head back and let out a throaty groan of his communications officer's name.

Naturally, Soundwave was not unaffected by the warlord's cry. He gave a moan of his own at the clenching heat. He ignored his pelvis' want to move. He could not do that, not now. Another time, perhaps, when he was dominant. He'd pin his Lord down, like he was now, and drag his valve over every ridge of the well-crafted spike.

"Say my name," the warlord demanded.

"My Lord," Soundwave answered.

Megatron thrust his hips forward instead of down. "No, my _name_."

Soundwave could feel with his spike what his Lord was getting at. "Megatron," he said, full of adoration.

That did it. Megatron arched like a bow and dug his claws into the berth, missing Soundwave's wrists out of a well-trained habit. His valve spasmed and milked Soundwave of his own orgasm, rippling around the spike until it had sucked every drop of transfluid dry.

He gave a toothy grin down at his Third. "Excellent as always, Soundwave."

He sat up and rolled his neck. "Thank you, Megatron."

Megatron grunted and pulled himself off Soundwave, valve making an obscene noise. He rubbed the tapedeck's back affectionately as he wiped off the white legs he soiled. He figured his own grey plating could wait. A nanosecond later, his valve expelled Soundwave's transfluid and his own lubricant in an impressive cumfart.

The communications officer gave a rare, true laugh. It warmed Megatron's spark, and he let out a laugh of his own.

Soundwave offered to clean his Lord. When Megatron accepted, he retracted his facemask and headed between his Lord's thighs.

* * *

><p>NEVER read a fic called Stud. never never never. I could write an essay why its so bad. the ONLY good thing to come out of it is Megs' Impressive Cumfart.<p>

you see, I was desperate for some fics of this pairing that desperately beeds love. so I read stud. it was bad, then got worse, and more gross, then finally I came across the line I wabt engraved on my tombstone: A nanosecond later, hot gas and jizz roared from Megatron's exhaust in an impressive cumfart.

that was a year ago. so I wrote this in retaliation. BECAUSE FUCK YOU AND YOUR PENETRATIVE DOMINANCE.


End file.
